


Sinjun

by TriCypher



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriCypher/pseuds/TriCypher
Summary: Wanda Maximoff meets St. John Allerdyce formally for the first time. The circumstances aren’t ideal, but the simple act of pronouncing his name correctly is about the make this situation so much more complicated.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sinjun

**Author's Note:**

> Sinjun is how the name St. John is pronounced in Australia. Also I try to write Pyro’s accent, because it helps me be more immersed in the story and actually hear his voice. Sorry if it looks weird!

Before hunting down her father, Wanda Maximoff had read up on his new henchmen. The Acolytes, they were called. She could take down anyone, she was sure, but best to know what she would be dealing with ahead of time, right?

Sabertooth. Real name, Victor Creed. Basically, the feral version of Wolverine. Definitely would be the easiest to take down. His temper and overconfidence was his weakness. She liked him least of all the Acolytes she'd read about, because she'd interacted with the man before. He was simply irritating.

Colossus. Real name, Piotr Rasputin. Basically, the man was able to turn into indestructible metal. Interesting, and easy enough to take on. She hadn't bothered learning much more, but did have to wonder what a man like he was doing working for her father. She wouldn't be surprised if Magneto had something hanging over the Russian's head to keep his loyalty.

Gambit. Real name, Remy LeBeau. She knew of him already. The Cajun who had a strange interest in the X-Men's Rogue. His powers being able to ignite anything he wanted into an explosive. He always had a deck of cards on him, as they worked the best with his powers. He was well trained in using a bo staff. Also easy enough to defeat.

Finally, Pyro. St. John Allerdyce. He'd caught her interest the most. A slightly unstable pyromaniac. Why her father had a man like him was a mystery. He hated disorder, and the Australian seemed to be quite well versed in that arena. His power was controlling fire, though he couldn't produce the element himself. Thus the flamethrower strapped to the back of his uniform. The most she knew about him was that he loved fire, and was unruly at best.

And that he was the man she was currently glaring daggers at from behind bars.

She should have known. It was too easy. He started the fire on the bridge to get her attention, but with what she'd read in his file, she could be excused for thinking that he was simply wreaking the havoc for his own enjoyment.

Her father was a smart man, setting it up like that. Though Wanda would die before ever admitting that out loud.

Looking back, it was clearly the beginning of her entrapment. Following him to the ski slopes, she was rather surprised that the Australian, fire obsessed redhead was good at snowboarding of all things. Yet he was, and that's how she found herself weaving in and out of trees on her own board in hot pursuit of him.

She quickly stopped when he disappeared over a cliff, coming up to the edge to watch him enter a large metal dome down the series of hills she stood atop of.

It was fine. She hadn't needed to catch him, she'd just needed to see where he went.

Unfortunately for Wanda, she was expected company.

Before she knew what had happened, there was an orb in front of her and she was sprayed in the face with some sort of gas. She quickly felt herself getting woozy.

"Fuck," Wanda muttered, before her world went dark and her body hit the snow.

She was in and out of unconsciousness, but never aware enough to fight back, only becoming aware enough to know she was in deep shit. When she first stirred, she could vaguely tell that she was being carried. She tried desperately to open her eyes, but only managed to see a blurry figure glance down at her.

Later, in her holding cell, she'd realize that figure was Pyro, but at the time, all she could tell was that it was a man, and make out the colors red and orange before blacking out again.

The second time she came to, she was strapped to a chair, that much she knew, and there were male voices arguing around her. "What do you mean you can't alter her memories?" That was the only sentence she made out, and though the voice was familiar, she couldn't place it. Back into unconsciousness she went.

The final time she came to, she _really_ came to, her mind finally clear of the haze that the gas had caused. The first thing she noticed was the straight jacket, preventing her access to her powers.

Immediately her mind was thrown back to the asylum, and she could quickly feel panic rising as she forgot what situation she was actually in.

"No, no no no, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN!" She wailed, thrashing about, desperate to be loose of the confines of this horrible jacket she was much too acquainted with. In her struggles, she slammed into the wall, and her head cracked against the hard stone, but she couldn't feel the pain through the utter panic devouring her.

A voice cut through her thoughts, slowly bringing her back to the present. "Woah there, Sheila! Ya gonna hurt ya self! Please calm down-"

Breathing heavily, Wanda slid down the wall, as the panic attack passed. She looked up to the source of the voice currently trying to soothe her. It took her a moment to realize it was Pyro, on the opposite side of the metal bars holding her in the cell she was apparently in. At least it wasn’t a sound proof, padded room with no windows.

She'd prefer a jail cell over the rooms of the asylum any day.

He was pressed up against the bars with wide eyes, looking confused and slightly panicked. When her eyes finally came to a complete focus and she locked her gaze with his, he relaxed slightly. "Are ya, uh... alright?" "Alright?" Wanda snapped. "I'm in a fucking straight jacket in a jail cell!"

Her father's henchman had the decency to at least look sheepish. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to carefully choose his words. "Right, of course. It's just that, ya reaction was so... immediate? And intense?"

Wanda glowered. "Why do you care?"

"Well, full disclosure, the boss man wouldn't be too happy if Oi let his daughter get injured on moi watch."

Ignoring the implication that her father cared, Wanda rolled her eyes. "Ah, so you're my babysitter."

Happy that it seemed his captive had calmed, (and completely missing her sarcasm), Pyro happily nodded. "Babysitter, watchdog, prison guard, whatever ya wanna call it. At ya service ma'lady!" He gave a goofy salute.

Oh good lord. Forming an escape plan would be difficult with the pyromaniac in charge of watching her. She'd have much rather preferred Colossus. He was quiet, and she'd have plenty of silence to form her thoughts into a plan. St. John Allerdyce on the other hand, was loud and distracting.

"But, since it looks like we'll be here a while until the bossman figures out what to do with ya, why don't we get acquainted!"

Wanda stared at him, trying to understand this strange mutant she seemed to now be stuck with, while her father figured out _"what to do with her."_

She really didn’t want to dwell on what that might entail, so reluctantly, she gave him her name. "Wanda. Maximoff." "Wandaaa," Pyro rolled the name around on his tongue. "Pretty name for a pretty Sheila!" He finally decided, winking at her. Wanda raised a brow, unimpressed, but her heart beat slightly faster.

No one had ever flirted with her. Todd did not count.

She supposed, studying his face, that he was quite attractive too-

She shook her head, as though the physical motion would clear those thoughts. Oh hell no. Now was not the time to start the boy-crazy phase she'd never been permitted due to the asylum. "Well, Oi'm-"

The witch cut him off. "Sinjun. I know."

The pyromaniac immediately stilled, his face going blank. Was he really surprised that she knew his name? Wanda furrowed her brow. "What?" She asked. "I read your file."

"Oi-Oi... Oi mean, Oi figured, but... no one's called me that since... well, since Oi was a tyke." "Well what do people call you?" Wanda asked curiously. "Bossman calls me Pyro and the boys call me John," he said, slowly getting over the shock of hearing his real name. "They don't know how moi name is pronounced in Australia, so they just ignore the "St." and call me John. Johnny sometimes. Oi've just gotten used to it."

He was quite for a moment, staring at her with eyes that were shockingly blue.

"No one has ever said moi name correctly here."

Wanda could tell that the simple gesture had struck a nerve with the man. Despite not knowing one another, she knew she'd touched something deeply emotional with him, and frankly didn't know what to do now.

"Would you rather I call you John?"

St. John gave her a half smile. "You, Wanda, can call me whatever you'd like."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. More tags, characters, and pairings will be added as I decide where this will go.


End file.
